


Dog Tags

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dog Tags, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there was John's chest, hairy as he remembered, but what caught Rodney's attention in that moment were the dog tags dangling from the chain around John's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets prompt #108: Dog Tags

Rodney could feel the happy energy between them as they made their way to his room. John was walking next to him, and they exchanged smiles every few steps. Rodney felt almost giddy, and he'd be embarrassed about that if realizing that your best friend, whom you'd fallen in love with along the way, loved you back wasn't the perfect reason for giddiness.

They'd stolen a first kiss during the mission, unable to wait any longer, but after that they'd made their way back and endured the post-mission briefing and check-up until they'd finally been allowed to go their way.

And here they were in Rodney's room. They looked at each other, smiling, and then leaned in to kiss again.

It was even better than the first time, with no natives around the corner who would potentially interrupt them. Even after just two times Rodney could already tell that kissing John would be one of his new favorite past times.

Rodney's hand found its way under John's shirt, moving up to run through his chest hair. He hardly ever got to see John bare-chested, though that would change very soon. "Off," he said between kisses, pulling up John's shirt.

John laughed. "Are you suggesting something?" he asked with a smirk.

"I want to see you in all your hairy glory," Rodney said.

John raised an eyebrow, but smiled indulgently and pulled off his shirt in one swift motion. And there was John's chest, hairy as he remembered, but what caught Rodney's attention in that moment were the dog tags dangling from the chain around John's neck.

Suddenly the light, sexy mood was gone.

"Something wrong?" John asked. Then he tracked Rodney's gaze. "I'll remove them."

"No," Rodney said immediately. "Wait."

John stopped the motion of his hand towards the tags, watching Rodney.

"I...I'd forgotten that seeing you without a shirt is usually not a sign of a good occasion," Rodney said, looking at the tags and remembering John in the jumper or infirmary. His gaze moved up to John's face. "Was, I mean. I hope that with enough exposure I'll have different associations."

John looked at him and nodded. "Do you want me to remove them or leave them on?"

"Whatever makes you more comfortable," Rodney said.

"I'll leave them on then," John said, question in his eyes.

"It's fine," Rodney assured him. He looked at the tags, then took them in his hand, running his fingers over the imprint of John's name. "This is where they belong," he added. He never wanted to be in a situation where he saw or held John's tags when they weren't around his neck.

John put a hand on the one that held the tags and lifted it to his mouth. Then he kissed Rodney's fingers. "Let's start making better memories about them."

Rodney nodded and pulled John into another kiss.


End file.
